


I’ve Been Waiting

by Littlestcrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sugar Baby Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren, broke ass adults, covid mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlestcrouton/pseuds/Littlestcrouton
Summary: Rey is down in her luck, out of a job in the middle of    the pandemic. Ben needs someone to get his mother off his back. Finn and Poe have the same suggestion.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I’ve Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an prologue! Hence the length. This is a WIP cause I have zero control.

“I’ll go start dinner. Pizza sound good?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
“Take your time settling in!” Finn called as he walked from the door way of his spare room. Well, Rey’s room now. Closing the door, she let out a breath that she’d been holding in all day. The last few months hadn’t been pleasant. She’d taken a job last year, a great job. It paid well and included housing. The only drawback seemed minor at the time. It was a one year contract and she’d have to re-apply for the more permanent position. Simple. Until COVID-19 hit. Suddenly there were budgets being slashed and a hiring freeze and before she knew it, she was out of a job and without a place to live. Finn had cheerfully offered her his spare room for as long as she needed. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for the offer, but she hated asking for help. She had spent the majority of her life taking care of herself and this. Well this felt like failure. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking a moment to feel overwhelmed. Emotions were messy. She hated dealing with them, preferring to put them neatly into a tightly sealed box, but she couldn’t help the tears that leaked out in that moment. 

Realistically it wasn’t the end of the world. She had her degree, she had a meager amount in savings, she’d been in tighter spots. She had a roof over her head, food in the fridge, more than Plutt had given her growing up. She cleared her throat and set her shoulders in determination. This would be short. She’d have a new job by December and this would be a footnote on the rest of her life. Wiping her face and checking to make sure her eyes weren’t red, she opened the door to the room. 

“So what kind of pizza are we having?”


End file.
